Your Broken Heart
by Annataillie
Summary: cerita kehidupan Lucy tentang teman SMPnya di Fairy Junior High School/"...Lu-chan aku menyukainya!"/"Lucy kau berbohong?"/"...Aku telah berpacaran dengan Juvia, jadi jangan ganggu aku!"/"Ne... Lucy bagaimana bila aku menyukai Natsu/Pair Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Slight Nali, miraxus, Graylu/Based on true story/AU, OOC, GAJE/Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Minna… Ini adalah fic pertama Anna. Malu juga sih ngepublish nya *blush*, tetapi kalau gak dipublish-publish sayang idenya jadi nguap (?). Baiklah selesai basa-basinya lanjut saja in dia fic pertama saya

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima-jiisan, jika punya saya Hehehe Pairing Fav saya pasti udah punya cucu #plak**

**Warning! **OOC, Gaje, Abal-abalan, jika kebetulan terdapat kemiripan itu adalah ide original saya, bukan plagiatisme.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****NORMAL POV****

Pagi di kota Magnolia, seperti biasa kota Magnolia ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Salah satunya adalah gadis ini. Gadis berambut blonde ini sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mengenakan seragam sailor SMP. Tampaknya dia sedang terburu-buru. Terdengar dari teriakannya bahwa dia terlambat.

"Sial… bagaimana aku bisa terlambat bangun! A-apa jangan-jangan ini karma karena aku menjahili Levy-chan! Ampun, aku minta maaf Levy-chaaaan….!"

"Nona, kalau kau berteriak, kau dikira gila lho!"

Salah satu penyapu jalanan itu menyindir gadis blonde tersebut.

"Ah.. maaf. Eh eh—eeh…. Aku tidak gila jii-san"

"Hahaha… Lucy-san terlambat bangun lagi ya? Apa karena terlalu larut membaca novel? Tidur larut malam itu tidak bagus untuk siswa muda sepertimu Lucy-san"

Ucap seorang nenek yang menyiram taman depan rumahnya ditambah senyum manisnya yang menempel di wajah nenek tersebut.

"A-aah Hilda-baasan! Ohaiyou gozaimasu… gomen lain kali aku tidak akan tidur larut lagi, lagi pula aku tidak baca novel kok!" balasnya.

Kini telah diketahui nama gadis blonde tersebut. Nama lengkapnya adalah Lucy Heartfillia.

"hihihi… jika banyak Pr seharusnya Lucy-neesan mengerjakan langsung saat pulang sekolah!"

Cucu dari Hilda-baasan-Katja-pun ikut turut dalam pembicaraan.

"Hai'.. Hai'.." jawab Lucy disertai Sweatdrop "lagi pula aku hanya mengerjai Levy-chan saja kok"gumamnya "sampai jumpa nanti minna… aku berangkat dulu, Ittekimasu…" Teriaknya.

"Itterashai… Lucy-neesan, ja oba-saan jaga diri ya, aku mau kesekolah dulu, jaga diri ya!"

"Umm.." angguk Hilda-baasan

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<strong><br>**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… matte pak satpam Gundul, aku belum masuk, matte!" Teriak Lucy.

"Hah.. kamu lagi kamu lagi, kenapa kamu bisa masuk sekolah ini haah?! Kerjaannya terlambat mulu! Di rumahmu tidak ada jam ya?!" Satpam itu memarahi Lucy.

"URUSSAI"

Lucy berusaha menyelip satpam tersebut, jika lucy sedikit gemuk maka dia mungkin akan tersendat di pagar yng hampir tertutup itu. Seperti iklan susu diet (?)

"Awas kamu ya!" satpam itu jadi marah karena teriakan Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY POV<strong>

Gawaat.. aku tadi membentak satpam! Bagaimana ini?! Ah…. Bisa hancur nilaiku…. Seandainya sekarang masih kurikulum lama pasti aku bisa memukul satpam gundul itu. Bagaimana ini, bila dia melapor ke kepala sekolah!? Bisa runyam semua nilaiku!

"Lucy..!"

Panggil seorang wanita berambut scarlet. Dia adalah Erza Scarlet. Wakil ketua kelas 7.B di sekolah Fairy junior High School. Wakil ketua di kelas ku.

Oh ya… aku lupa memperkenakan kalian. Fairy Junior High School adalah sekolah elit di Magnolia. Di sekolah tersebut hanya orang-orang yang terpilih bisa masuk kesana. Terdapat 2 jalur untuk masuk kesana, jalur prestasi dan jalur test. Aku dan Erza masuk melalui jalur Prestasi. Tetapi kami berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda.

"Erza… apa aku terlambat?! Hosh..hosh.. ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Begini, tadi Levy dari kelas 7.C bertanya kepadaku 'apa aku memiliki nomor Hp mu yang baru?' kau ganti nomor Hp ya, Lucy?"

Skakmat, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan Erza. Jika aku beritahu maka dia akan memberitahukan kepada Levy-chan bahwa aku mengerjainya. Ditambah lagi dia sangat tidak suka dibohongi.

"E-ee-etto ba-bagaimana ya? Aa-aa-aku tidak ganti nomor, aku masih memakai nomor yang lama, a-aku masih pakai no-nomor yang la-lama kok. Akutidakberbohong!" jawabku cepat karena melihat glare Erza yang menakutkan

Glup… kenapa aku mendapat kesialan begitu banyak, memang salahku mengerjai Levy-chan tidak bisa diampuni ya? Kumohon kamisama selamatkanlah hambamu ini.

"Hmm… baiklah, kalau begitu CEPATLAH KEKELAS dan segera berbaris untuk apel" ucap Erza dengan penekanan.

"Ha-haai' Erza "

TIME SKIP

"- apel selesai. Tanpa penghormatan , BUBAR JALAN"

Akhirnya apel pagi selesai juga. Badanku cukup pegal karena harus istirahat ditempat dalam waktu yang lama. Dan ditambah lagi rasa malu karena kelas kami yang disindir oleh kepala sekolah.

Huhuhuhuhuhu… adakah yang lebih sial dari ini?!

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas, Lucy dan Erza bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ada Loke, Gray, Cana dan Mira.

"Ossu.." sapa Gray

"Ohaiyou… Lucy! Kau tampak kusut hari ini?" Tanya Loke

"Ara-ara… apa kau berlari pagi lagi? Lebih baik kau tidak usah membaca novel malam-malam" saran Mira

"hehehe… gomen"

"Huh… aku tidak percaya kau membaca novel malam-malam, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Cana.

Sial

* * *

><p><strong>ERZA POV<strong>

"Huh… aku tidak percaya kau membaca novel malam-malam, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Cana.

Lucy membohongiku? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah membohongiku. Kecuali saat hari ke 4 kami sekolah, dia membohongiku bahwa Simon –anak kelas 7.D- menyukaiku. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mengulanginya lagi sejak saat itu. Ada apa ini?

"A-ano etto… aku hanya membaca novel saja kok, memangnya kenapa kalau a-aku melakukan hal la-lain?"

"Lucy!" bentakku "jujur kepada aku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan?!"

"Nandemonai desu…lagi pula kenapa kalian penasaran sekali?" jawabnya sambil berlari ke kursinya.

Ini aneh…

"Ohaiyou Gakusei-tachi"

Sapa seorang guru cantik berambut pirang bergelombang panjang, nama guru tersebut adalah Mavis Vermillion. '_Dia sangat cocok menjadi guru TK' _perkataan Cana sempat terngiang dikepalaku saat melihat guru baby-face tersebut. Seluruh murid langsung duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing

"Minna… hari ini sensei akan mengadakan quis dadakan"

"NAANII…?"

Semua murid menjawab serempak, kecuali aku, Lucy, Mira dan Gray. Kami hanya menghela napas, karena sudah beradaptasi dengan quis dadakan seperti ini. Kami hanya meratapi nasib jika nilai kami anjlok (?)

_Puuk…_

Sebuah kertas mendarat di bahu kananku, kemudian aku memungut dan membukanya '_Selamat datang di Surga Mavis-sensei' _kulihat kebelakang dan menemukan Loke dengan wajah kusutnya melihat kearahku dan memberikan tatapan **beri tahu aku jawaban, please!** Dan kubalas dengan deathglare **langkahi mayatku atau cari tahu sendiri jawabannya**. Wajahnya tambah kusut.

Dan akhirnya Surga Mavis-sensei dimulai.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **bagaimana minna? Jelekkah? Apakah harus ku delete? Huh… sekali lagi gomen nasai karena ke Gaje dan ke OOC-an ficnya. {Masih belajar}

**Revew please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** akhirnya update juga ya! Langsung aja bacanya :3

**Disclaimer : Hiro mashima-jiisan, Anna hanya ****menculik**** meminjam chara Fairy Tail ya! INGAT Fairy Tail bukan punya Anna !**

**Warning : **Alur kecepatan, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abalan, dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

_Kriing… kriing.. kriing.._

Akhirnya bel pelajaran keempat berbunyi. Setelah semua rintangan (?) yang dihadapi oleh murid kelas 7.B ini, mereka akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar.

"-Pelajaran sampai disini, ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Jiemma-sensei.

Pada jam pelajaran pertama atau saat jam pelajaran Mavis-sensei terdiri dari 2 jam. Setiap 1 jam pelajaran sama dengan 40 menit. Maka anak kelas 7.B harus menghadapi kuis dadakan dari Mavis-sensei yang mengajar IPA, mereka harus menghadapi keheningan yang mengganggu karena Jiemma-sensei yang mengajar Bahasa hendak kabur dari jam mengajar hanya karena sebuah bola kertas Loke tadi terbang dibawa angin dan mendarat tepat di depan kaki jiemma-sensei.

"APA-APAAN INI, KERTAS SIAPA INI?! KALIAAN! JANGAN SEMENA-MENA HANYA KARENA KALIAN SUDAH SEBULAN DISINI! SAMPAH SIAPA INI?!"

"A-ano.. etto-o ee-etto sa-saya sen-sensei" jawab Loke gugup.

"…"

"…"

Mendadak Jiemma-sensei langsung melenggang keluar kelas dan duduk di pondok dekat sebuah pohon di depan ruang seni. Dia menatap kelas 7.B dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Seluruh kelas 7.B langsung panik.

"Lookeeee! BUAANG SEGEERAA SAAMPAAH MUU…!" titah Erza

"Haai' akan saya buaaaaang"

Segera Loke membuang sampah ke tong sampah di depan kelas dan lari ke tempat duduk, sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan…

"Hiks… hiks.. go-gomennasaai.. Jiemma-sensei… Huaaaa…. Jiemma-senseei.. jangan maraah"

Seluruh anak kelas 7.B sweatdrop berjama'ah. Bagaimana bisa Loke yang 'Playboy, cool, maskulin, penggombal' menurut beberapa fansnya menjadi cengeng seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang memecahkan piring ibunya.

"Gray! Segera jemput Jiemma-sensei"

Gray segera keluar dari kelas dan menjemput Jiemma-sensei dengan cekatan. Setelah 10 menit terhabiskan sia-sia dengan keheningan yang bercampur dengan bimbang, dan takut. Bimbang karena tidak ingin belajar dengan Jiemma-sensei, tetapi harus belajar demi citra kelas 7.B dan takut akan ceramah Jiemma-sensei yang panjang lebar terhitung 4 abad.

"Minna… ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya" ucap Gray menghentikan lamunan eluruh anak kelas 7.B dengan Jiemma-sensei disebelahnya.

"Ayo! Keluarkan buku kalian" perintah Erza.

"…"

"…"

Semua mengeluarkan buku bahasa dengan tenang tanpa ada suara. Sedangkan Jiemma-sensei tetap tenang.

"Kalian tau? Saya paling benci dengan sampah!"

"…"

"jangan ada sampah di pandangan saya. Jika ada maka saya akan pergi ke kantor guru dan tidak akan… pernah mau masuk ke KELAS ini lagi!" kata Jiemma-sensei dengan penekanan di kata 'kelas'.

"mengerti?!"

"yaa.. mengerti, sensei" jawab seluruh murid dengan serentak.

"…"

Setelah Jiemma-sensei mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi maka…

'PELAJARAN TER**EKSTRIM** TELAH DIMULAI'

Dan setelah jam pelajaran keempat berbunyi, itu terasa seperti sangkakala yang batal ditiup.

"Akhirnya neraka Jiemma selesai" rutuk Loke.

"bukankah itu salahmu sendiri" balas Cana.

"ma.. ma.. yang penting saatnya sekarang kita istirahat" lerai Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY POV<strong>

"Ma.. ma.. yang penting saatnya sekarang kita istirahat" lerai ku

"Ne.. Lucy ayo kita jajan" ajak Erza

"maaf Erza, aku sudah membawa bekal. Seperti biasa, aku lupa membawa uangku lagi. Gomen ne?" jawabku sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada

Aku merasa tidak enak. Erza salah satu sahabatku, dia selalu menerima permintaan ku sedangkan aku tidak bisa menerima ajakannya. Huhuhu mirisnya hidup jika lupa membawa uang jajan :'(

"hmm… tak apa, sebagai gantinya-"

"Erza!"

Huh.. apa yang mau Erza katakan padaku?

"huh siapa?" tanyaku

Jellal, Meredy dan Ultear?! Ada apa mereka memanggil Erza?!

"Je-jellal? Ada apa" Tanya Erza gugup

A-aneh, kenapa Erza gugup?

"E-erza aku ada perlu denganmu, bisakah kita bertemu di dekat kelas 7.D nanti selesai kau be-beristirahat?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jellal gugup? Apa karena KE-KU-RA-NGAN update-an ku makanya aku yang tertinggal disini? Aaah… kenapa aku tertinggal lagi dengan yang lainnya?!

"Erza! Ada apa ini? Dan Jelall untuk apa kau mencari Erza, apa kau ada perlu hanya dengan Erza atau seluruh kelas 7.B? Ultear, Meredy ada apa ini? Apa kalian bertiga hanya mencari Erza?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"Sabar Lucy-san… kami hanya mencari Erza untuk meminjam sebuah buku… tidak usah terlalu panik. Jellal tidak akan membully Erza lagi kok.. percaya kepada kami" jawab Meredy

Dulu Erza pernah dibully oleh Jellal saat kelas 4 SD. Erza dan Jellal juga satu SD dan satu kelas. Dari cerita yang ku dengar Jellal sempat diskor seminggu dilarang datang ke sekolah dan mendapat poin 15. Semua kejadian terbongkar saat Erza curhat kepada Milliana dan Milliana mengadu kepada orang tua Erza, akhirnya orang tua Erza melapor kepada guru.

Sejak saat itulah Jellal menjadi sedikit baik kepada Erza, tetapi sesekali Jellal pernah memeras Erza. Itulah yang kudengar dari Milliana, temanku di kelas 7.C sekaligus tetangga Erza.

"bisakah kau datang Erza?" Tanya Jellal sekali lagi

"…"

Aku hanya termenung, Erza membeku.

"Erza, kau harus datang! Aku dan Meredy akan menjadi saksi bahwa Jellal tidak akan membullymu lagi" kali ini Ultear ikut meyakinkan Erza

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"…"

"…"

Semuanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kedatangan Jellal itu menyebabkan keheningan.

"Hoy.. omaera! Kenapa kalian malah berdebat disini? Tahu tidak ini jam istirahat lho! Kalian harus istirahat!"

Akhirnya Gray memecahkan keheningan

"Ah.. umm Erza aku menunggumu di dekat pohon bersama Levy-chan dan Mira, kita akan makan bersama nanti, sekalian mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang dijanjikan" kata Lucy sambil berlari membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Ya.. baiklah" jawab Erza

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah aku akan datang"

Kali ini Erza menjawabnya dengan mantap dan tegas.

**LEVY POV**

Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok..

Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat jam tanganku, kenapa Lu-chan belum datang juga ya? Apa dia lupa, dan Erza biasanya selalu datang tepat waktu, kenapa mereka berdua sangat lama sekali ya? Argh… kenapa lama sekali! Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku. Aku, Mira, dan Cana padalhan sudah menunggu mereka sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Levy.. kau seperti orang gila saja" celetuk Cana

"bagaimana bisa aku seperti orang biasa, Lu-chan dan Erza lama sekali"

Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Ara-ara mungkin Lucy menemani Erza di kantin, kan setiap istirahat kantin selalu ramai"

Ah.. benar juga perkataan Mira

"Hm.. kau benar"

"…"

"…"

Tetapi mereka sangat lama! Aku kembali berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Jika mereka lama pastinya tidak akan selama itu. Paling lambat mereka sudah sampai 5 menit yang lalu!

"Ah… Mou-"

"Gomen ne Levy-chaan… aku terlambaat.."

Akhirnya Lu-chan datang juga, tetapi… kenapa dia hanya sendiri? Seharusnya dia bersama Erza?

"Erza mana"

Cana seakan membaca pikiranku. Kau memang cocok menjadi peramal Cana.

"hosh.. hosh.. Erza sedang jajan. Maaf aku terlambat minna.. tadi ada sedikit masalah di kelas, dan juga.. hosh.. APA KALIAN TAHU?! Aku sudah berlari dua kali sejak tadi pagi. Rasanya kakiku ini mau patah… hosh.. hosh.. kenapa aku begitu sial?!" rutuk Lucy.

Sial?! Ah ya… aku berencana bertanya kepada Lu-chan tentang sesuatu.

"Ne.. Lu-chan, apa kau ada mengganti nomor Hp mu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deg<strong>

"…"

"Lu-chan jangan berbohong padaku? Kau mengerjaiku kan? Dengan memakai nama Gaje-hmph…"

Sial..

Aku hampir mengatakannya! Segera kututup mulutku sendiri dan melihat situasi. Cana dan Mira melihatku dengan ekspresi **apa-maksudmu-dengan-'Gaje-hmph'?** bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepada mereka? Yang mengetahui rahasiaku hanya Lu-chan. Bagaimana ini?

"Levy, apa maksudmu dengan **Gaje-hmph**? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kalimatmu?" Tanya Cana.

"Levy? Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan Cana?" Mira ikut nimbruk

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya?! Lu-chan, Tatsukete.. aku lagi di gua harimau huhuhuhhu…

"…"

"Levy-chan? Kenapa kau tidak langsung kau jawab"

Lu-chaan… kau tidak membantu :'(

".. eh-h.. bagaimana ya?! Kasih tau gak ya?"

"Gomen… aku terlambat"

Yokatta Erza, kau menyelamatkan ku. Te-ri-ma Ka-sih Ba-nyak.

"Ara.. Erza, kau terlambat!" ucap Mira

"maaf… tadi di kantin agak ramai" ucap Erza sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Umm… tak apa! Ayo kita makan segera. Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk!"

Dengan segera aku mengahlikan topik agar mereka tidak mendesakku untuk menjawab. Untuk Lu-chan, kenapa Lu-chan tidak mengerti alurnya?! Huhuhuhu… karena kepolosanmu aku menjadi terdesak oleh Cana dan Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Setelah menunggu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan tidak serius, mereka hanya memiliki waktu sebentar untuk berkumpul. Mereka melaluinya hanya dengan makan sambil bercanda tawa ria. Tanpa disadari bahwa mereka diawasi oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu bergetar, terdapat air mata di pelupuk matanya. Dia segera berlari sambil meninggalkan sekantong plastik.

Plastik tersebut berisi sebuah notebook kecil, pena dan beberapa makanan kecil yang berserakan. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang berkibar, berwarna biru panjang.

_Crash.. gruduuk.. braak.._

Suara benda berjatuhan, dan plastik yang bergesek diantara paping blok segilima. Seseorang itu tidak memperdulikan benda-bendanya yang berjatuhan.

"Ah… ano.. kau menjatuhkan barang-barang mu!" seseorang yang lain ternyata ikut memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

"Uh.. ah.. Maa-AAAF"

_Bruuk_

Dengan tidak elitnya seseorang berambut biru tersebut terjatuh, wajahnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Ittai…" dia mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Che-Chelia! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya. Dia terkejut karena melihat seorang perempuan kecil berambut pink. Ternyata perempuan berambut pink inilah yang mengawasi seseorang berambut biru itu.

"Hehehe… kamu menjatuhkan barangmu, biar aku bantu. Aku Chelia Blendy, kamu?"

"a-aku..?"

"Ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku…"

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Baguskaan?! /mutilasi huhuhuhuh… malah makin gaje aja jadinya :'( memang kalau gak ada ide jelek jadinya nih fic *tear* makin Gaje kan? Haruskah di Delete? *tear* tetapi, kalau misalnya gak di update chapter baru, malah nguap (?) lagi deh. Memang susah menuliskan cerita nyata ya?! Padalhan seluruh temanku udah di wawancarai tapi malah tutup mulut semua. Memang gak **Setia Kawan** mereka semua *sob*

Oke cukup bacotan Anna. Saatnya bales Revew:

**Momo Katsuhira-chan: **Momo-san benar (boleh manggil gitu), dari mana Momo-san tahu? Peramal ya? Atau dukun? /plak. Arigatou tlah menyukai ceritanya. Jangan lupa beri saran buat Anna biar makin bagus nulisnya ya! Hehehehe.

**R.I.P : **ini udah update kok ^^ Jangan lupa beri saran buat Anna ya!

**Ayra-chan : **kalau cepat Anna gak bisa janji, soalnya Anna masih banyak urusan. Ini karena merdeka (?) a.k.a gak ada PR makanya lanjutin fic hehehe. Jangan lupa beri saran buat Anna ya!

**synstropezia : **sebenarnya ada genre romancenya, tapi karena mikir 'lebih banyak friendship kebanding romance' yaa.. bikin aja friendship genrenya hehe. Ya tebakan Vey san sedikit lagi ngena. Jangan lupa beri saran buat Anna ya!

**Pororo-chan : **ya.. pororo-chan benar (y), Anna juga berpikir begitu. "Bagaimana lagi masih belajar " itu kata ortu Anna. Jangan lupa beri saran buat Anna ya!

**Sekian balasan revewnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Revew please! dan sekalian beri saran buat Anna, biar lebih bagus ficnya hehehe :v<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Yosh.. kali ini Anna sedang galau tingkat dewa (?) karena dikacangin seminggu ini oleh teman sekelas /itu sih DL :p , karena ini fic abal-abalan 'Based On True Story' mungkin tokohnya bakal ke Bashing sama Anna. Tapi Anna usahakan biar gak Anna bashing {takut ngelanggar peraturan}

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, aba-abalan, alur kecepatan dan masih banyak lagi.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku…"

"Chelia!"

Seseorang memanggil Chelia. Gadis berambut pink tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menemukan seorang wanita remaja yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya hanya saja kali ini di ikat pony tail. Rambutnya yang bergelombang ditiup angin, hanya saja dia memakai make up terlalu menor

"Ah.. Sherry!"

Sherry Blendy itulah nama wanita tersebut.

"Haaah… Chelia, bantu aku sekarang! Lyon-sama sedang mengejar **Gadis air** aneh itu! Ayo dia mengganggu momen mesra ku dengan Lyon-sama!" ucapnya bertubi-tubi

"Ano-ano… Sherry, a-aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain kali aku baru bisa membantu mu" kata Chelia sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ehhh… bagai- Haah… bu-bukankah anak ini? Chelia bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?!" Sherry sangat terkejut melihat gadis kecil yang terduduk di belakang Chelia.

"Sherry, kau mengenalnya?" Chelia terkejut, berkali-kali dia mebolak-balikkan wajahnya melihat gadis tersebut dan Sherry."Sherry!" desaknya.

"Dia… di-dia bukannya anak yang- Eh, kamu anak yang Akselerasi itu kan? Yang katanya paling muda diantara anak kelas 7 kan?" Sherry langsung menanyakan pertanyaan kepada gadis mungil tersebut sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan wajah gadis tersebut.

"Ah.. ya-ya b-bisa dibilang be-begitu" jawabnya gugup

"Hmm… kalau tidak salah namamu… Ah, Marvel kan?!" Teriakan Sherry menggema.

**LUCY POV**

"-Ah, Marvel kan?!"

Eh.. siapa itu? Suaranya tidak kukenali?

"Are.. apa kalian mendengar itu?" Tanya Levy-chan

"Hm.. suara yang kecentilan itu… Ah Sherry!"

Sherry! Dia dari kelas 7.C, wanita kecentilan itu kenapa berteriak?

"..."

"Kuharap dia berteriak karena sepatunya digigit ular" kataku

"ULAR?!" jawab mereka serentak

"Hm..?" jawabku kalem. " Ya, ular yang banyak dan berbisa" lanjutku dengan evilsmirk.

"Lu-Lucy kau yakin? Masa iya, di sekolah ada u-ular?" Tanya Cana.

Ya ampun, kalian tidak memahami kata-kataku ya? Bukankah di kalimatku ada kata 'kuharap'. Kalian tidak mengerti bahasa ya?

"Yah… kalian ini bagaimana sih? Kan aku bilang 'kuharap' jadi aku berharap kalau sepatu-nya itu digigit ular. Kalian juga tidak menyukai gaya-nya yang berlebihan itukan? Jadi kita berharap saja semoga dia kena karma karena kesombongannya itu. Mengerti?!" Jelas ku panjang lebar.

"…"

"Iya juga sih, aku jijik melihatnya" jawab Erza.

"Dari pada sok tahu mending kita lihat saja dulu, ayo!" kata Levy.

"Ayo kita lihat, semoga harapanku terkabul" ujarku.

"Ara-ara harapan tersebut belum tentu dikabulkan" kata Mira.

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Mira. Aku tetap berharap supaya si Sherry itu sedang mendapat karma karena kesombongannya. Kalian tahu, dulu aku ingin berteman dengannya tetapi setelah aku mengetahui sifatnya, aku menjadi- Aaah… aku malas mengingatnya. Intinya aku tidak suka dengannya. Semoga harapanku terkabul.

Segera aku berlari bersama Erza, Levy, Cana dan Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"A-ano sumi-sumimasen, nama saya bukan Marvel" Jawab gadis kecil tersebut dengan nada bergetar.

"Are! Bukan Marvel? bukankah kamu-" Sherry menjadi bingung tetapi

"Oi... Sherry!" Seseorang bertubuh besar memotong perkataan Sherry

Dia adalah Elfman Strauss.

"Heh... Kau?! Ada apa memanggilku?!" Jawab Sherry dengan nada meledek

"Kau mengganggu anak kelas kami?" Suara lembut seorang wanita

"Heeeh... Lisanna dan Elfman Strauss ada apa dengan kalian. Hello! aku sedang menanyakan nama gadis kecil ini saja, tidak mengganggunya, kalian sedang mengigau ya?" Sherry menjawab dengan nada yang semakin meledek

"tidak mengganggu? lalu kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Lisanna Heran."Sebagai temannya aku harus melindunginya apa lagi dia termuda!" tambah Lisanna.

"..."

"Oh... begitu baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Sherry datar.

"Sherry!? daijoubuka?" tanya Chelia.

"Ayo Chelia, kita pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja memisahkan Lyon-sama dari **Gadis Air** itu! Ayo cepat, nanti terjadi yang aneh-aneh pula!" perintah Sherry "Oh ya... Kalau kamu bukan Marvel... Ah lupakan saja" Sherry ingin menambahkan tetapi batal karena melihat pelototan Elfman.

* * *

><p>" Elfman, Lisanna!" teriak Mira<p>

mereka berdua membalikkan badan dan melihat Mira bersama teman-temannya sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Nee-chan/Mira-nee!?" jawab mereka berdua serentak

"Mira-nee, tumben sekali Mira-nee berkunjung ke kelas kami" tanya Lisanna.

Mira duduk di kelas 8, sedangkan Lisanna dan Elfman duduk di kelas 7. Mereka berdua berbeda kelas dengan Lucy, mereka di kelas 7.A, sedangkan Mira di kelas 8.B.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja apa kalian mendengar teriakan di sekitar sini?" tanya Mira dengan lembut.

"Teriakan?" Jawan Lisanna yang saling menatap dengan Elfman.

"Suaranya seperti suara kecentilan.. Sherry" tambah Cana.

"Hmm... Ah yang kami lihat hanya Sherry yang mengganggu anak kelas kami" jawab Elfman

"Ya, dia mengganggu- Eh... mana dia?" Lisanna hendak menjawab tetapi saat ingin menunjuk gadis kecil tadi, gadis kecil tersebut telah menghilang. "Ini bohongkan?! Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang?, bukankah tadi dia duduk disini tadi?" Lisanna menunjuk tempat gadis kecil tersebut duduk.

"Lisanna apa kau menyadari gadis tersebut menghilang?" tanya Elfman dengan wajah terkejut

"Dia siapa?!" tanya Mira.

"Sudahlah, kita terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin gadis yang kalian bicarakan itu sudah pergi, kitanya saja yang tiak menyadari" Kata Levy dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Um... Ya mungkin" Ucap Erza meyakinkan kesimpulan Levy "memangnya siapa gadis kecil tersebut?" tanya Erza.

"E... etto kami berencana menanyakan namanya tadi, tapi setelah melihat Sherry dan Chelia mengganggu gadis itu kami langsung menghampirinya dan mengusir Sherry, dan kalian datang" Jelas Lisanna

"Gadis itu tidak Otoko!" Kata Elfman yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop bersama

"Te-tentu saja, diakan gadis Elfman" Kata Levy disertai Sweatdrop.

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah kami pamit ke kelas dulu ya, ayo Erza, Lucy" Kata Cana

"Hai' kami pamit ya Lisanna, Elfman" ucap Lucy

"Hai' Sayonara minna... nanti kita pulang bersama ya?" Kata Lisanna

"Yaap" jawab Erza sambil mengancungkan jari jempolnya

"Bye" jawab Mira singkat.

"Bye-bye Mira nee" Lisanna melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya bersama Elfman

* * *

><p>Saat perjalanan menuju kelas<p>

"Erza... apa kau tetap akan pergi menemui Jellal?" Tanya Lucy

"Jellal?" Cana, Mira dan Levy heran

"Hush... Lucy bisakah kau tidak menanyakan itu disini!" Erza yang kini kelabakan, telunjuknya menempel di bibirnya.

"Hoi, hoi, kalian merahasiakannya dari kami, tetapi kalian membuat kami kepo?!" Sergah Cana dengan bahasa yang asing.

"Kepo?" Mira Heran

"Itu- Ah... itu adalah bahasa gaul dari- Ah... pokoknya sinonim kepo?" jelas Cana pusing

"Haah" jawab mereka bingung, "Apa maksudmu Cana? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti?" kata Levy

"Ah... lupakan kata-kataku tadi? Erza, Lucy! apa yang kalian rahasiakan?!" Cana menjambak-jambak rambutnya karena bingung dengan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Hei... jangan mengganti topik!" kata Levy.

"Eh.. Levy bukankah Cana memang ingin membahas topik utama? Kan kita akan menginterogasi Erza dan Lucy?" Mira membenarkan perkataan Levy.

"Oh.. Ya aku salah, hehehe Gomen" jawab Levy

"Ho Oke, kembali ke topik, Erza jelaskan!?" Mira dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang... _membuat merinding_ Erza.

"Ba-baiklah akan aku ceritakan" Erza pasrah

TIME SKIP

"Jadi.. apa kau akan datang?" tanya Cana

"..." Erza bungkam "Aku rasa aku akan datang" Jawab Erza dengan suara kecil.

"Oh.. ayolah Erza, biasanya kau yang paling tegas dan berani. Kau benar-benar Erza kan?" ucap Levy

"Tentu saja ini aku, tapi.." Erza menunduk

"..."

"..."

Semua hening.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Erza, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Jellal ingin bertemu dengan Erza. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jellal kepada Erza. Walaupun Ultear dan Meredy akan ikut dalam pertemuan mereka, itu tidak membuktikan bahwa kejadian lama tidak akan berulang kembali. Bisa jadi Ultear dan Meredy ikut membully Erza.

"..."

"Sudah Erza, kau harus datang!" Perintah Lucy

"Lucy!? kau mau Erza terluka lagi?" Cana marah

"Demo Cana, dari pada harus diam begini lebih baik kita bertindak!" Ucap Lucy

"..."

"Ku anggap itu sebagai setuju"

"Apa?!" Cana terkejut.

"Lu-chan, bukankah itu agak kasar?" Levy mulai iritasi dengan suasana saat itu.

"Baiklah" kini erza selesai dengan pergulatan batinnya.

"Erza?!" Cana dan Levy terkejut bersamaan.

"Mira kau harus membantu kami!" Levy mulai khawatir.

"Jika itu pilihan Erza maka aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" Ucap Mira singkat.

"Arigatou Mira" Erza menjawab

"Yosh Erza, Ganbatte!" Mira mengepalkan tangannya ke atas

"Umm..." Angguk Erza

"Mira?!" Levy dan Cana sangat khawatir

* * *

><p>"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang" Ultear basa-basi<p>

"Tidak perlu basa-basinya" Ultear mengeryitkan alis mata "Ada perlu apa menyuruhku menemui Jellal sendirian"

"Kam-"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua dengan mu! Ultear, Meredy tinggalkan aku sendiri!" jellal memotong perkataan Meredy.

"A-a tapi Ultear akan menjadi saksi?!" Erza khawatir

"Hei Jellal!?" Meredy dan Ultear mulai merasa aneh.

"Apa yang- Aa... kemana kau akan membawa ku pergi?! Lepaskan?!" Erza memberontak

Jellal langsung menarik tangan Erza menjauh dari tempat yang sudah ditentukan tadi. Tanpa ada yang menyadari ada 2 orang yang menatap mereka.

* * *

><p>"Hosh.. Hosh.. apa mau mu? Kau mau membully ku lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan hah?! Hosh... kau tidak jera juga dengan hukuman saat SD?!" Erza memberikan serentetan pertanyaan dan bentakan.<p>

"..."

"Kenapa?!"

"..."

Kenapa kau diam?!"

"..."

"Kau sedang memikirkan rencana kan?! Biar bisa memeras, membully dan me- Ah... terserah mu!?"

"..."

"Hosh.. kalau kau sedang memikirkan rencana, lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh harapan itu!" Erza mulai hilang kesabaran, "Kali ini aku akan membela diriku!" Erza mengambil kuda-kuda membela diri.

Tiba-tiba...

_**Grep**_

"A-apa apa-apa yang k-kau laku-lakukan?!" Erza sangata terkejut ketika Jellal mendadak memeluknya.

_**Praak..**_

Erza langsung menampar Jellal.

"Sudah cukup!?" Erza kini sudah sangat marah "Setelah membully-ku kau akan mempermainkan-ku **_Begitu_**" kini Erza sangat tegas.

"Er-za.. Erza dengarkan aku!" Jellal akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku.. ingin meminta maaf padamu" nada bicaranya mulai lemah.

"Sejak aku diskors, aku mengintrospeksi diri ku sendiri. Aku berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang bajingan pecundang terburuk di dunia. Aku... Gomen ne" Jellal semakin menunduk.

"Aku-"

"Itu saja?!" Erza mulai kelewatan

"Belum, masih ada yang ingin aku bilang kepada mu" Jellal akhirnya menatap mata Erza.

"..."

"Apa kau mau mendengakannya?" Tanya jellal dengan lembut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ku anggap itu 'Iya'"

"..."

"Aku.."

Jellal mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat tetapi dia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

_Hmmmphh huuuuuuh..._ Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya Jellal mengatakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Daisuki da.. Erza**"

"A-a?!"mata Erza membulat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jellal.

_sementara itu_

"Apa yang kubilang!? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka berdua!"

"lho... kemana Ultear dan Meredy?!"

"karena itu lah aku mengajak ... etto?"

"Lucy, Lucy Hearfillia kelas 7.B"

"Baiklah, untung aku mengajak Lucy-san untuk mengikuti mereka berdua"

"Hmm... untuk kau mengajakku ..."

"Eh... ah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Wendy Marvel kelas 7.A"

"Wendy Marvel?!"

"U-um... yoroshiku ne Lucy-san" ucapnya dengan suara kecil

"Ah... Yoroshiku" Bisik Lucy juga, "Oke ayo kita lihat baik-baik apa yang terjadi disana!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Yosh... kali ini Anna membuat fic Jerza. Hahaahaha maaf jika hancur, soalnya malam minggu ini Anna lagi senggang. Kalau ditunda besok-besok gak bisa soalnya minggu ulangan, jadi untuk chapter berikutnya agak lama. Tapi..

kalau revewnya banyak Anna Update kilat deh... #modus

Anna bikin fic Jerza karena temen Anna curhat tentang kisah cintanya, Hm... kisahnya hampir sama dengan fic Anna gaje dan alur kecepatan (?), Spesial Thank's to **T. Sh***a Ma*****ti**

Oke cukup bacotan Anna. Saatnya bales Revew:

**Pororo-chan** : Betul gak ya?! #plak hmm... jawabannya... hehehe terus baca chapter berikutnya aja ya! Jangan lupa direvew, dan beri saran agar fic Anna semakin bagus, dan Anna menjadi update kilat *modus* ^_^9

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan **: terima kasih atas revewnya, silahkan menikmati fic Anna (emangnya makanan?)

Jangan lupa di revew dan beri saran agar Anna makin bagus bikin ficnya dan update kilat^^

**Beikkuma-99 **:Eaa... Nalu Shipper *tos* ini udah update kok ^^ jangan lupa revew dan sarannya ya!

**MiereChan **: ini udah update kok, jangan lupa revew dan sarannya ya^^

**Synstropezia **: Yap, tebakan Vey-san dikit lagi ngena (dihati), XD dan Yap, itu adalah buku poin (a.k.a buku hitam) Flashbacknya mungkin adanya 2 chappy lagi, dan itu adalah Wendy?! bener gak ya? hehehe paling chapter depan di kasih tahu (spoiler woi), Chapternya banyak mungkin, ya kan? /kok nanyak sama kami?

**Sekian balasan revewnya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Revew please! biar ficnya makin bagus dan Anna cepet update *modus* ^^<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Nee.. Minna, Anna kembali /hush, sana pergi lagi. Yeppey, Anna sedang suaaangaaat... sibuk sekali /nanya? Anna kira, setelah UTS bakalan banyak free time, EH... malah makin padat aja jadwal. Di tambah lagi Anna harus latihan PBB untuk lomba sumpah pemuda untung dapat juara harapan 1. **DAN** Anna harus belajar karena ada lomba cerdas cermat spesial 1 Muharram (Tahun Baru Islam) yang ternyata Anna kalah dibabak penyisihan. Sekarang Anna sedang menanti pengumuman pemenang Lomba hari Sumpah Pemuda yang lainnya. Langsung read aja ya! dari pada membaca curcolan(?) Anna XD

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV **

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Suara derapan langkah kaki.

"Ne.. Natsu-san"

"Hm..."

Seorang pria rambut spike kuning yang baru saja sampai di tempat menongkrong gengnya sedang menyapa pria spike merah muda(?) yang sedang bermalas-malasan dibawah pohon, telah diketahui nama si pinky boy *Anna mesem-mesem sendiri pas ngetik ini* adalah Natsu Dragneel.

"Aku sempat mendengar dari bisik-bisik tetangga *maksudnya siswa-siswa yang lain* kalau nanti ada pengacakan kelas lagi" Ucapnya

"Apa salahnya?" Jawab Natsu malas.

"Ya... aku hanya memberitahu saja, ne Rogue bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kini pemuda spike kuning itu bertanya pada salah satu temannya berambut hitam yang saking panjangnya(?) menutupi mata kanannya, yang sedang tertidur di balik pohon.

"..."

"Oi.. Rogue!"

"..."

"Rogue!?" bentaknya yang mulai habis kesabaran karena di diamkan.

"..."

"Oi... pemalas!"

"..."

"Ck.. sampai kapan kau mau tidur, ha?!"

"..."

"Rogue! Kau dengar tidak!?"

"..."

Kini kesabarannya sudah habis. Perempatan siku-siku yang lumayan-coret-sangat besar muncul di kepalanya, dengan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda menendang, pria tersebut mengayunkan kaki kanannya sambil meneriakkan nama temannya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Rogue Cheney!?" Bentaknya

_Gedebuum..._

Pohon yang ditendang mengeluarkan bunyi yang merdu (?), pria yang tertidur dibawahnya terkejut dan terbangun dalam posisi tidak elit. Turut berduka cita atas hal yang memalukan yang engkau dapatkan wahai Rogue Cheney /lha?

"Itte.. Apa maksudmu Sting Eucliffe?!" Bentak Rogue.

Kini telah diketahui bahwa nama pria spike kuning itu adalah Sting Eucliffe.

"Apa kau mendengarku ha?! Akan ada pengacakan kelas lagi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Sting lagi.

"Ish... Ada-ada saja"bisiknya. "Hm.. menurutku biasa-biasa saja" jawab Rogue kalem sambil memposisikan badannya kembali agar nyaman saat duduk.

"Souka..."

"memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu pada kami" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm..." tiba-tiba wajah Sting memerah.

"hei... ada apa ini? baru kali ini aku melihat rambut nanas blushing!" celetuk Natsu.

"Ee-tto... EH HOY apa maksudmu rambut nanas, dasar Pinky!?" lawan Sting.

"Ah, sudahlah!" jawab Natsu.

Sting hanya terdiam sambil mendesah. Kemudian, Sting mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Rogue. Di tolehkan wajahnya kesegala arah, kemudian mendesah kembali. Natsu dan Rogue yang melihat fenomena terlangka(?) tersebut hanya termenung bingung.

Rogue yang sedari tadi merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Sting yang sangat berbeda bertanya kepada Natsu.

"Ne... Natsu-san, bisakah kau kemari" bisik Rogue halus. *Anna mesem-mesem lagi*

"Huh?! kenapa tidak langsung saja" jawab Natsu keras.

* * *

><p><strong>ROGUE POV<strong>

'NATSU-SAN suaramu terlalu keras!' batinku.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kuharap dia mengerti isyaratku.

Kuarahkan bola mataku melihat Sting yang sedang memejamkan mata atau yang bisak kubilang tertidur 'Hey, itu tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan mudah, sedangkan aku kau tendang saat tidur!?' batinku kembali.

Bagaimana bisa Sting tertidur dengan mudah tanpa mengucapkan **Maaf**** telah mengganggu tidurmu Rogue**! Aku melotot kearah Sting lalu kearah Natsu, lalu kearah Sting sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan jari. Tampaknya Natsu mengerti isyaratku.

Natsu sempat terdiam sebentar, kemudian...

.

.

.

"What Ever!" ucap Natsu sambil memutar bola matanya dan membuang muka.

Aku yang menyaksikan itu hanya berfacepalm saja.

"Baka!" ucapku cepat lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, apa yang kau bil- eeeh? kau mau kemana?" tanya Sting(?)

"..."

"..."

"S-sting? ka-u tidur?" tanya Natsu pelan.

"Hm... aku, aku.. aku... tertidur?" tanya Sting kembali.

Muncullah siku-siku di kepalaku dan Natsu.

"BAKA OMAE!" teriakku serentak dengan Natsu.

"Eeeh?" heran Sting.

Aku merenggangkan tubuh, lalu Natsu ikut berdiri dan melemaskan pergelangan tangannya yang lelah menopang punggungnya saat bersandar di pohon. Terdengar bunyi '**Krek krek**', huhuhuhuhu aku sempat merinding disko(?) mendengarnya.

"Oi Rogue, Sting, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" titah Natsu.

"Hmmm..." aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sting terdiam seperti orang aneh.

Natsu memiringkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Sting yang benar-benar aneh. Kali ini Natsu yang mengambil tindakan.

_bruagh..._

Natsu-

"Natsu-san! apa yang kau lakukan?!" rengek Sting/

memukul kepala Sting dengan sikunya.

"Kenapa sih?! Sting, dimana Sting yang biasa ku **Kenal?!**" tanya Natsu sambil mencekik leher Sting.

"N-natsu..." muka Sting membiru karena kekurangan nafas.

Natsu terus mencekik leher Sting, semakin lama muka Sting semakin membiru dan membengkak. Natsu yang mencekik hanya berwajah datar dan mengeratkan cekikkannya.

Aku tertawa-coret-terkejut melihat kejadian seperti itu.

"NATSU-SAN, apa kau sadar, kau mencekik leher Sting?!" aku histeris berusaha membuka kuncian lengan Natsu di leher Sting.

'Natsu-san Yamette Kudasai!'batinku

"Ugh... N-natsu-san!" rengek Sting.

Pergulatan antara aku, Sting dan Natsu terus berlanjut, sehingga...

* * *

><p>"Sudah cukup!?"<p>

huh?

"Setelah membully-ku kau akan mempermainkan-ku **_Begitu_**"

"Er-za.. Erza dengarkan aku!"

"Itu saja?!"

* * *

><p>Apa apaan itu?! Suara siapa, dan... Erza?!<p>

"N-natsu-san?! suara siapa itu?" tanyaku dalam keadaan mencengkram kaki kanan Natsu.

"Heh? suaranya Jellal?!" kejut Natsu.

"Jellal-san?!" ucapku dan Sting serentak.

Natsu melepas cengkraman tangan kirinya yang memcengkram bajuku, lalu dia segera berlari menuju arah suara.

"Matte, Natsu-san"kejar Sting.

Melihat Sting dan Natsu berlari kearah suara,

"Huh" desahku.

terpaksa aku harus mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<br>**

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, mereka bertiga berlari menuju arah suara. Tanpa menyadari bahwa-

"Natsu, Sting, Rogue! mau kemana kalian?!-"

Jam sudah menunjukkan-

"-Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran ke-3! Kalian malah keluyuran disini!" Teriak Laxus.

bahwa pelajaran ke-3 atau jam istirahat telah selesai.

Mereka bertiga hanya mematung mendengar bahwa istirahat telah selesai. Sting segera melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa! Natsu-san tadi sebelum kau memukul dan mencekikku, aku mau mengatakan kalau jam istirahat tinggal 3 menit lagi" jelas Sting dengan tampang watadosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Nani!?**" ucap Rogue, Sting dan Laxus.

"Natsu! kau me-mencekik leher seseo-rang?!" gertak Laxus

Okey, Laxus adalah anggota Osis dan yang sangat kebetulan sekali, Laxus berada di bidang atau devisi budi pekerti luhur. Dan Natsu, baru saja membuat pelanggaran berupa kekerasan fisik, ingat.

_String..._

Bola mata Laxus berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

"**NATSU**!" ucap Laxus penuh penekanan

_Glup..._

Natsu meneguk ludah, "L-laxus, aku tidak menyakiti orang kok! Hanya saja Sting yang bertingkah aneh, karena itu aku mau mengembalikan sifatnya yang biasa" dan Rogue menambahkan, "Laxus-san, Sting memang aneh kali ini! karena itu Natsu-san merasa risih" Rogue membela.

"Hmm.." ucap Laxus memegang dagunya.

'Kali ini aku menyelamatkanmu Natsu-san' telepati Rogue sambil memelototi Natsu.

'Wakarimashita' balas Natsu dengan ekspresi pasrah

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan melaporkannya kepada guru. Dan... **Cepat masuk ke kelas kalian**, Se-ka-rang!" Titah Laxus dengan penekanan yang sangat ditekan sehingga gravitasi bumi berlipat ganda 10 kali /lha?

"Hai'" mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju ke kelas, sebelum berjalan mereka menyempatkan hormat kepada Laxus dibalas dengan Deathglare-nya.

* * *

><p>Berlari-lari, itulah pekerjaan mereka bertiga sedari tadi. Karena sudah masuk jam pelajaran mereka tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tanpa disadari bahwa mereka telah menabrak 2 orang SEKALIGUS.<p>

_Braak..._

"Itte- Hoi kalian, tahu tidak! Kami sedang terburu-buru tahu?!" Protes Sting.

"Ah... gomen nasai" ucap gadis kecil yang terjatuh akibat bertabrakan.

"Wendy, daijobu ka?"

Suara Lucy yang terdengar diringi engahan napas akibat berlari. Lucy membantu Wendy berdiri, sesaat kemudian Lucy menatap sengit Natsu.

"..."

"..."

Natsu yang bingung sekaligus risih ditatap sengit mulai angkat bicara.

"Nandayo? tatapanmu itu terlalu menusuk tahu!" ucap Natsu.

"Kau... Natsu Dragneel 7.C kan?!" tanya lucy hati-hati.

"..."

Natsu bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Lucy.

"Ya, dia Natsu Dragneel 7.C, kami juga dari 7.C" jawab Sting.

Lucy dan Wendy saling bertukar pandang kemudian.

"Oke kalau begitu bi-"

"**KALIAN!**"

Ternyata,

mereka tertangkap basah terlambat-

"Se-sensei?" kejut mereka.

"SEGERA KERUANGANKU!?"

-masuk kelas atau bisa dianggap **Jiemma**-sensei sebagai alasan bolos**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :  
><strong>cabakatuale ale ale shimpapagaratu ah haaah! /hoi

Anna is back, setelah lama berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat agar bisa melanjutkan fic ini orz.

Langsung, karena Anna belum ganti baju olahraga sekolah (maklum, pulang sekolah jam 11 : 30 langsung ngejar laptop buat nyelesaikan nih fic)

**Balesan revew~**

**MiereChan : **makasih untuk masukannya, apakah kali ini masih kecepetan ya? kalau untuk OOC sih, rasanya Anna sengaja buat OOC(?). Tetap revew ya MiereChan^^

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan : **Thank's for revew, ini sudah update kok^^. tetap revew ya ^^

**Pororo-chan :**Okok Pororo-chan, Anna selalu membaca ulang kok (dan saat membacanya sering garukin dinding gara-gara **Gaje** dan **kecepetan **ToT), tetap revew ya^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian~<strong>

**Revew Please~**


End file.
